


Maid For Hire

by MaluBerry



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crossdressing, Edging, LEVI HAS A PRAISE KINK AND YOU CANT TAKE THIS FROM ME, Maids, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Teasing, hes my boy, i love levi sm i had too, this is a mess im so fucking sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaluBerry/pseuds/MaluBerry
Summary: It was an off-handed comment at best, Leviathan would argue. He would much rather cosplay any of his waifus in maid’s attire than wear some normie butler outfit assigned and made for him by his brother, that much is expected.What he didn't expect was to be encouraged by you, a normie, to do so for… well, reasons that Asmodeus is probably familiar with.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 283





	Maid For Hire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Bobo Beta for helping me write this when I clearly have exams HSKSJKS my life is an actual wreck and this is my first ever fuckin fic lets go boys… My writing is so bad I’m so sorry @God shoutout to you for placing me on this Earth for this long. I see no Maid Levi 'round here and I took it upon myself to fix that, thank you for coming.  
> MOST OF THIS WAS UNEDITED OK I leave the rest to FATE.
> 
> //The Bobo Beta was supposed to do schoolwork too. We are both disappointed in ourselves. Have fun you kinky fuckers.

It was an off-handed comment at best, Leviathan would argue. He would much rather cosplay any of his waifus in maid’s attire than wear some normie butler outfit assigned and made for him by his brother, that much is expected.

What he didn't expect was to be encouraged by you, a normie, to do so for… well, reasons that Asmodeus is probably familiar with. He really didn’t know whether to complain endlessly about it or groan at his own tiny budding arousal at just the thought of doing so for a normie, of all people.

First, however, he had to prepare the attire that he denies buying at Akuzon before this assignment was given, totally.

It was simple, looking at it from afar, but he hadn’t really adorned the costume for such reasons until now. The classic maid getup, brimming with frills and ribbons, sewed delicately together, a set of knee-high socks and heels, and a matching set of handcuffs and headband. Oh, and also a matching set of panties that cover almost absolutely nothing at all, with an open heart-shaped cut at the top just above his dick. Leviathan wouldn’t settle for any less, being as avid of a fan that he is. All of this was definitely too short, and too revealing, to be acceptable in public, the sweetheart neckline delving low from his chest as well, leaving so little to the imagination. He hopes that you don’t expect him to wear this outside closed doors.

However, he was certainly sure that it would please you as his master, and, putting it lightly, it would do many things to him to hear you praise how pretty he looks in it, how you love seeing him dressed so scantily, how good he is for you and only you-

He stops himself there, he couldn’t let himself get so excited without even putting on the getup first. He strips himself of everything, of the butler attire, and of his underwear. He started to pull on the panties, shivering at the lacey fabric hiking up closer to his half-hard erection. It almost threatened to fall out of the flimsy fabric, but it held up but barely. Next, the dress itself. It was quite simple to put it on, a zipper at the back for the convenience of cosplayers. He was just hesitating at this point, embarrassed as he became truly aware of what was asked- or ordered? He didn't know- of him. As he stood before it, there was an audible click of a door being opened and he realized that he forgot to lock the fucking door.

“Hm? I thought I told Leviachan to be ready before I came to get him.”

Oh god, it was you. Wonderful normie you, who made him do this in the first place, and he wasn’t even ready yet. A bit disgraceful.

“M-master! I really was getting ready, I-I swear-”

The flush rising to his cheeks growing stronger as he realized how utterly indecent he looked, clad only in panties, in front of you. Unbefitting of a proper servant of yours. You cut him off from his flustered babbling, smiling at him so fondly he almost recoils,

“Well, since my maid can’t get ready by himself, I might as well help him out, hm?”

You stalked toward him, like a predator would to its prey, and he could feel shivers down his spine at your words. He’s clearly inexperienced, he hasn’t really been touched by anyone in a while, dedicating himself to his animes and games than actual physical relationships.

Now you stood right in front of him, gently placing your hands on his hips, leaning slightly against him, bodies almost pressed flushed against each other. He felt as your hands gently traced circles onto his sides, felt the heat from your body as you leaned in closer to him, your voice pitching down to show your less than innocent intentions for him.

“Levi, you have to move aside for me, baby.”

You brought a finger to trail up to chest,

“I have to prepare you, after all.”

He scrambled to stand obediently at your side as you took the dress into your hands.

“Stay still for me, okay Levi?”

He nodded in reply, words not forming properly if he tried. You smiled devilishly at him,

“Good boy.”

He jolted and a whine escaped from his throat, his tiny ounce of self-control keeping him from absolutely squirming in place and you grinned even more from that reaction. He never thought he could get so much gratification from such a simple phrase, and he wanted to hear you call him a good boy, your good boy, over and over again. You turned to him and ordered,

“Lift your arms for me, Leviachan,”

And he did so without hesitation. Both arms went through the sleeves, your skin lightly brushing his, making him shiver but he stays still. He watches as you walk behind him, and felt how you brushed your knuckles at the base of his spine and splayed your hands as you brought your hands higher on his naked back. He bites down a groan and more after that as you play and tease his back before you finally take hold of the zipper and zip it up.

“We aren’t done yet. Sit down.”

Even if you had a pact with him, he would have done anything for you at this moment. He needed to serve you, needed to be praised and hopefully rewarded by you alone. Nobody else can have this. He sat down at his gaming seat and worked to cover up the tent on his dress as he did, legs closed.

“Don’t cover anything up. Open your legs and keep your hands off of yourself, baby. I'll take care of you.”

You say, picking up the headband and handcuffs. You stood over him, headband in hand, and held his face in your soft hands and gave him a chaste kiss at the crown of his head. You stroked his cheek with one hand and with the other placed the frilly headband on his head. Afterward, with each hand, you brought to your face and ghosted a kiss before placing the handcuffs. If Levi wasn’t so terribly turned on, he would melt under such loving care.

“Such wonderful behavior, so good Leviachan!”

If he whined prettily before, then this whine was absolutely gorgeous. His back arched and he could feel his dick twitch in his panties, bucking his hips up to nothing as he threw his head back.

You giggled at him, delight clear on your features.

“We have a few last things before you’re ready, okay?”

He nodded, furiously, immediately. You take the socks, and kneel before him, face close to his tented erection. Oh, how he yearned for you to do anything to relieve him, for him to relieve himself, but good boys follow orders and he wasn’t allowed either. So he sat there like the good, obedient maid that he is. You started with massaging his legs from his ankles, letting your hands knead at his flesh softly. At the same time, you kiss wherever your hands reach. His breathing grows erratic, hitching as you reach higher up his legs to his thighs. You nip and nibble lightly around his thighs, smoothing your hands over the inside of in between his legs, and he has to close his eyes from how much more he wants you to do to him as he gasps and squirms. To his deep chagrin, you break contact from him altogether that wretches a needy whimper from him. As you hike up the socks up for him, you purr,

“You look so pretty like this, so pretty for me, prettier than Ruri-chan…”

He opens his legs wider and lets out a moan that he doesn’t bother muffling. This must be ecstasy, this must be how all those hentai girls feel. His hands look white from how hard he’s gripping them closed at his sides. You haven’t even done much to him yet, and he’s already like this. It’s delicious.

Before he knows it, he adorned both of the knee-high socks. You press one last kiss to one of his clothed ankles and helped him into his heels.

“You want to be a good boy for me, right Levi?”

You hum, leaning on his thigh and look up at him, so demure yet sinful. “Oh, but do tell me when I go too far, okay? I want you to like whatever I’m going to do to my pretty boy.” He makes a wrangled noise.

“You may speak.”

“Y-yes, master… please please, just- Unh...!”

You palm at his boner through the skirt. “Excellent!” You pulled two things and showed it to him, a bullet vibrator.

“Are you ready, my lovely Leviachan?” The moan was all the confirmation you needed.

You lifted the skirt even further up and the cold air is a bit of reprieve for Leviathan’s warm and aching cock, which already spills out from his panties. You coax it out of the cloth, the contact making Leviathan groan with pleasure. Pre-cum was already spilling out from the head, it almost makes you pity him. Almost. You lick up a slow, wet stripe at his shaft and tease the head with your tongue, lapping at the spills. Leviathan moans and groans, finally receiving the contact he wanted so so so badly, his cock twitching again from your attention. But it wasn’t enough, not at all. It was agonizing yet divine as you repeated the motions, lap at the base, reach the head, tease, repeat. Then you stared up at him and all he can do is stare as you put the head of his dick in your mouth, and sucked.

“Onh- ahh fuck  _ fuckfuck _ ..! Master!!”

He lurched over, vocal in how much he loves having you tease and suck him. Pleasure shoots up his spine like a bolt of lightning, hips moving on their own accord chasing after you as you separate from his dick with a line of saliva connecting to his cock. You order,

“Stay still, or I stop.”

He lets out a whimper, nodding frantically, anything to get your mouth on him again. He moaned in relief when he felt your mouth wrap around the head of his erection once more. You never broke eye contact with him, looking up as he was a picturesque vision of beauty and obscenity, flush reaching his ears, hair sticking to his face from sweat, eyes clouded over with lust, drool spilling from the corner of his lips. This wasn't fair, he thought. You, a goddamned normie, having complete control over him in this state. He’s the Avatar of Envy, the third-ranking son of the Demon Brothers, if anyone should be reduced to a moaning defiled mess, it shouldn’t be him, it should be you! The roles should be reversed, exactly like all of the hentais and ecchi mangas he explores!

That train of thought crashed and burned when you turned on the vibrator and placed it directly at the base of his shaft, while your head began to bob up and down on him. He sucked in a breath and clutched at the chair's arm support, letting out a garbled moan that echoed in the room, along with the wet slurps of your mouth on him. He struggles keeping still for you, the vibrations bringing him closer to the edge, his cock leaking more pre-cum onto your tongue, his mewls reaching higher notes with each suck and vibe. His tongue lolls out and drool dribbled down his chin to his chest, flush seeming to cover his whole face, and eyes shut tightly. If there was a picture of this, you'd joke that he has the classic ahegao face. Well, there's always a next time for that. You giggled at this reaction, adding to the already too much vibrations. He could feel himself getting so lost in the pleasure, feel himself getting closer to his orgasm as you continued your motions on his dick. 

"More- just more, please... Master, please _ pleaseplease more I'm a-almost..!! _ " He couldn't help but thrust a bit into your mouth, and that was a mistake you would not overlook. So you stopped pleasuring him all at once, mouth gone and vibrator pulled away. He whined and yelped, expletives and pleas spilling from his throat to get you to make him come. You only tsked at him, disappointment shining through.

"And you were being such a darling maid for me, isn't that a shame Leviachan?" 

You say, faux pity lacing your words. He opened his eyes and looked down at you, a flushed yet incredulous look on his face as he realized he disobeyed orders from you. 

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll do better  _ I promise-  _ please, I need...”

“What? To come? I can’t allow that after you misbehaved, darling.”

Your eyes glinted with mischief, as you brought your lips closer to his cock once more, and breathed against it, making him bite his lip with pent-up frustration beginning to rise in him. He has a feeling it’ll keep rising from that point.

“We’ll just have to train you to behave like a real maid. Let’s start over again, shall we?”

You brought him into your mouth once more, and he knew that it would be a very long while before you even considered the thought of helping him orgasm. 


End file.
